Seasons of Love
by stops traffic
Summary: The wooing of Lily Evans, as well as many other MWPP-related events. I'd say it's not just another LJ, but everyone says that, so just read. Starts 6th year, with plently of the Maruaders, Lily and her friends, Hogsmeade, Slytherins, and the impending thr
1. Another Time, Another Place

Disclaimer: Some characters, some situations, and some places in the story do not belong to me. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and I am not trying to steal them from her (much as I want to) and IÕm not getting any money from this, either (much as I want to...). Some characters, situations, and places do belong to me, and those are the ones that are not recognizable from JKRÕs books and other Harry Potter related stuff. Additionally, some of the titles may be from songs, and IÕll try to cite them, but I donÕt always remember. This is the only time IÕm putting up a disclaimer, Ôcause IÕm lazy.  
  
James Potter was not looking forward to the sixth year.  
Although he put forth a front of excitement and acted as though he was looking forward to endless pranks on Slytherins and tormenting first years, he got sick to his stomach even thinking about returning to Hogwarts. It was rather like the feeling when he was at SiriusÕs house and they got into his parentsÕ mead at age fifteen.  
The problem was Lily. It was all Lily Evans. The mere thought of her produced a swooping feeling that, well, swooped, into his stomach, his cheeks reddened, and his throat went dry. It was lucky that all this only happened when he wasnÕt around her.  
ÒI just donÕt want to have to deal with a whole nother year of rejection, Padfoot,Ó James complained to his best friend, Sirius Black. SiriusÕs family was out, and therefore, the alcohol was in.  
ÒWell, I see one solution,Ó Sirius said calmly, stirring his martini.  
ÒWhat?Ó James asked, practically bouncing up in his seat to face Sirius.  
ÒDonÕt ask her out in the first place, mate,Ó Sirius said, chuckling. ÒWhat good will it do you, anyway?Ó  
James shook his head. ÒI have to try.Ó  
Sirius shrugged. ÒAll right, but if you want my opinion-ÓÒ-Which I donÕt-ÓÒ-The person who came up with ÔIf at first you donÕt succeed, try, try againÕ should be given a vasectomy.Ó James gave an exasperated sigh and Sirius drained his glass.  
  
James had recently turned seventeen and he had passed his Apparation test, so that meant he could Apparate to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which he did. It saved the trouble of the Muggles and the barrier. Looking around, he saw all sorts of familiar faces: Joseph McKinnon and Marlene Greco were making out just to the left of the barrier, Fabian Prewett was wiggling his eyebrows at a giggling Hufflepuff Marianna Kremp, and Frank Longbottom and Alice Johnson were holding hands and beaming at each other right next to the trainÕs door. So many couples. But James wasnÕt actually interested in looking at any of them; his sole purpose for scanning the platform was to find Lily Evans.  
And there she was, talking with her mother and her friend Renee Ottoman. James watched as she hugged her mother and grabbed her trunk. Renee ran off to go visit one of her other friends, and LilyÕs mother headed uncertainly over to the barrier. James seized his chance.  
He ran up behind Lily, but before he had said as much as ÒHelloÓ he watched as her trunk split and the lock broke. Out tumbled her clothing, books, quills, money, and...her Journal.  
Hardly aware of what he was doing, James knelt to the ground and started helping Lily pick up all her things and place them back in her trunk. Looking mildly surprised, Lily glanced at him swiftly a few times but said nothing. She was busy picking up her hairbrush when James grabbed her journal and pocketed it.  
In all the mess, Lily didnÕt notice it had gone missing. She grabbed the trunk and held it together with her hands. She looked at him again, a searching look, but she still didnÕt speak.  
Beginning to feel uncomfortable and look stupid, James had to cover. ÒYou might want a new trunk, Evans,Ó he said, giving her a charming smile. The only thing that gave away his nerves was his hand ruffling through his hair.  
Lily eyed him a few more seconds before replying matter-of-factly, ÒI donÕt need a new trunk, thank you. I only need a new lock.Ó With that, she turned around to head onto the train.  
James could hardly say the encounter had gone well, but at least she hadnÕt glared at him (her glares were like poison to him; made him shrivel up inside) and at least they hadnÕt taken out their wands and started dueling or anything. He was just beginning to feel good about the whole event when, as she was walking away and carrying her trunk, he heard her mutter, ÒI wish that great prat would just leave me alone.Ó  
He stiffened and it took all his self control not to call out to her and hex her. A good Jelly Legs would have done the job.  
He heard someone approach behind him. It was two someones, actually; Remus and Peter, his fellow Marauders and troublemakers. The were looking at him with slightly amused faces. After a second of silence, James prompted, annoyed, ÒWell, arenÕt you going to tell me how pathetic that was? What a great prat I am?Ó  
His two friends exchanged a look. ÒI think she already covered that, Prongs,Ó Remus said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans was already not having a good term.  
That morning, as she was getting ready to leave, she had knocked on her sisterÕs door. Petunia Evans was still asleep, but Lily figured it was proper for her to at least say goodbye.  
She was wrong, however. Petunia squinted to see who it was, and, seeing Lily, wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
ÒWhat?Ó she snapped.ÓLily smiled. ÒJust saying goodbye, thatÕs all.Ó  
Petunia stared at her.  
ÒSo...gÕbye.Ó Lily said slowly.  
Petunia sighed, a long and heavy sigh, as though it took great effort to answer. ÒGood riddance,Ó she said finally, and rolled over to continue her sleeping. That was all she ever did anymore--that and hang out with her boyfriend and their friends.  
Lily shut the door, blinking. She should have expected that.  
Her mother, who was taking her that morning, was already ready to leave by the time Lily had eaten. Not wanting to waste her motherÕs time, Lily hadnÕt double-checked her trunk to see if sheÕd packed everything. Now, doing so on the station, she found her journal wasnÕt in there. Cursing her stupidity, she glanced around for her mother, but sheÕd already left. She must have left her journal on her desk.  
Renee came up behind where Lily was kneeling, rifling through her trunk. ÒSomething wrong?Ó she asked.  
Renee Ottoman had been one of the first people Lily had met at Hogwarts. She was stunning-looking; she dominated the room and captivated everyoneÕs attention. The way she walked and talked just gave off a distinct aura of self assurance. She was, however, one of the best people Lily knew. She loved having fun, and was also extremely gifted in classes. ReneeÕs snappy comebacks and sly smiles made most guys drop to their knees.  
Lily straightened. ÒMy sister hates me, James PotterÕs driving me mad, and I left my journal at home. What about you?ÓRenee shrugged. ÒNothing, really.Ó  
ÒI wish I could say the same,Ó said Lily, smiling grimly.  
ÒSomeoneÕs not very happy, are they?Ó Renee said, biting her lip.  
Lily paused, measuring her answer. ÒI havenÕt been looking forward to this term,Ó she said finally.  
Renee nodded. ÒI understand. ItÕs just James, isnÕt it?Ó  
Lily looked at her. ÒYeah, it is.Ó  
ÒMaybe heÕs not as horrible as you say he is,Ó Renee offered.  
Lily stared at her as if she was speaking Ancient Egyptian. ÒNot as horrible as I think he is? Renee, do you recall how many times he asked me out last year?Ó  
Renee squinted. ÒWasnÕt it three-hundred-and-fifty-four times?Ó  
Lily nodded. ÒThatÕs after October, which was when I started counting. It wasnÕt the whole year.Ó  
Renee shrugged, struggling to find the silver lining. ÒWell, it must have at least been good for your self esteem.ÓLily shook her head slowly. ÒNot really. I mean, maybe the first time, but it feels to me as though...okay. Do you remember Marinda Pickle from third year?ÓRenee nodded.  
ÒEveryone hated her, and then after about half a year, then everyone decided she was their best friend. Everyone still hated her, but everyone pretended they absolutely loved her. And she knew it. She knew everyone disliked her, and they were just teasing her. ItÕs the worst kind of being mean; being fake-nice is. And...I really think thatÕs what James is doing to me. I think thatÕs what heÕs been doing all along. And it really doesnÕt feel that good.ÓRenee shook her head. ÒIf he was doing that to you, Lily, then heÕd have stopped last year. HeÕs got a short attention span; he wouldnÕt keep playing at a joke thatÕs gotten old. So, I guess even if he asks you out with a goofy smile and a lot of laughing, he really means it.Ó  
Lily wasnÕt quite sure what to say. 


	2. She'll Cut you and Laugh at your Blood

Remus had a prefect meeting to attend, so he asked Sirius, Peter, and James to save him a seat in their compartment. Promising to do so, the three other Marauders moved through the train. The passed a compartment of various nervous-looking first years, walked through a compartment of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fourth years, and stepped through a cabin that was rather disturbing. The notorious Marcus Dolby and the even more notorious Layne Redding were flinging curses at each other like there was no tomorrow. They paused briefly when the three Gryffindors walked into their compartment. Marcus Dolby barely acknowledged they were there. He opted for glowering at Layne the whole time. Layne looked at them for a second and her eyes flickered to Sirius. She looked about to say something when Marcus interrupted the silence crying ÒFurnunculus!Ó. Layne barely ducked the curse and James, Sirius, and Peter hurried over to escape the compartment.  
  
The next compartment was empty, but the three of them shared a look, which clearly said that they didnÕt care for being in such close proximity to the obviously enraged Marcus and Layne. They continued.  
  
They came across a bunch of Slytherin second years, who they eyed contemptuously before continuing. The Slytherins looked as though they dearly wanted to hex the Gryffindors. However, they knew that even though there were seven Slytherins and three Gryffindors, the Gryffindors were much bigger and probably much more advanced in their knowledge of magic, so they just kept silent and stared as the Gryffindors walked through.  
  
The next compartment was full of a combination of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor seventh years, who looked to be very busy indeed. None of them even looked up as the door opened. Sirius dodged a few couples who were encroaching on the aisle though, upon seeing the next one, turned back and mouthed to James, ÒI was doing that with her in a broom closet three months ago!Ó. Sirius looked mildly affronted that the girl (who, incidentally, was a Hufflepuff named Robin Wheeler) had gotten over him so quickly after Sirius had broken it off with her.  
  
They finally reached a suitably empty area. They plopped down in their seats and set their things down next to them. There was a pause, and then James asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, ÒSo, who watched the Quidditch game between Bolivia and Canada last week?Ó  
That was all it took to get a heated argument instigated on the pros and cons of the game, and the improved chances of England getting to be in the Cup the summer that they all graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
About half an hour later, with the argument still going strong, Remus came through the door. The three hailed him and asked how the meeting was.  
  
ÒBoring,Ó Remus said, shrugging.  
  
"I figured as much," said Sirius, nodding wisely.  
  
ÒHow very perceptive of you, Sirius,Ó James said derisively, snorting.  
  
Remus posed a question. ÒDid you see Layne and Marcus hexing each other? Were they doing that when you guys came through?Ó When he received a chorus of nods, he continued, ÒWhat are they on about, does anyone know?Ó  
  
Peter straightened up. ÒHas anyone heard?Ó When he received a unanimous answer of ÒNo,Ó he cleared his throat, visibly excited at having heard something first.  
  
ÒWell,Ó he said importantly. ÒLayne found out that Marcus had been cheating on her over the summer. She wasnÕt all sad about it, she was just angry. She had figured it was time to break up with him anyway, so all she had needed was an excuse like that. As soon as they met today, they started flinging hexes at one another. Their friends had to drag them on to the train; didnÕt you guys see them dueling out there on the platform?Ó  
  
ÒNope,Ó Sirius said. ÒSo, whoÕs Layne after now?Ó he asked curiously.  
  
Peter averted his eyes. ÒOh, um, I donÕt know,Ó he said, which failed to convince the other three.  
  
ÒPeter, cÕmon. Who is it?Ó Remus asked interestedly.  
  
Peter coughed and looked away. ÒSirius," he said, cringing slightly.  
  
ÒWhat?!Ó Sirius asked, looking disbelieving. ÒYou did not just say Sirius!Ó  
  
James laughed. He understood why Sirius was so upset, but it was funny all the same. Layne Redding was a Ravenclaw in their year, but most didnÕt believe this when they first met her. She had more Slytherin qualities that showed on the outside than anything else. She was cunning, sly, and mischievous. Her temper was ferocious, and she often held grudges. She had very few Ravenclaw friends; she chose to hang out with her Slytherin friends and her (now ex) boyfriend, Marcus Dolby. She also had the worst reputation out of all the sixth years at Hogwarts.  
  
ÒWhy so upset?Ó Remus asked innocently. ÒI think you two would make an exquisite match.Ó  
  
James pretended to consider this. ÒYou, know, Moony, youÕre right. It makes sense.Ó  
  
ÒBut--Ó Peter started, confused. Then he suddenly caught on to Remus and JamesÕs joke. ÒOh!Ó he said, his face lighting up.  
  
Sirius looked as though he were about to throw up. His face and voice showed distaste as he asked, ÒAnd what, pray tell, is so logical about Layne Redding and I getting together?Ó  
  
ÒWell,Ó James hastened to explain. ÒThere are very few guys that Layne Redding hasnÕt been with. The same, I might say, goes for you with girls. It would be...proper...for the two of you to get together. I really think that itÕs time for you to go ask her out to Hogsmeade next weekend. Her and Marcus have doubtless stopped cursing each other by now.Ó  
  
ÒThatÕs right,Ó Remus said. ÒAnd, I mean, if he Stunned her, and left her there, you could revive her again. It would be very heroic-looking and good for your image.Ó  
  
Sirius considered this for a moment, then shook his head. ÒAww, you guys are joking. You canÕt be talking about Layne-the-conniving-bitch-who-lost-her-virginity-to-a-fifteen-year-old-when-she-was-eleven-Redding.Ó  
  
ÒOh, IÕm pretty sure we are,Ó James said, examining his fingernails. His pinkie nail was a little short, wasnÕt it?  
  
Sirius looked to Remus and Peter, wanting confirmation. They nodded their hands. ÒJames is right,Ó Peter squeaked. ÒYouÕd better go talk to her.Ó  
  
Sirius looked as though this hadnÕt gone at all how heÕd wanted it to, but you could see that he wasnÕt going to go against something that made so much sense to his friends. Though thoroughly confused, he shrugged and said, ÒWell, whatever. IÕll go...improve my image...I guess...?Ó He looked one more time at their friends, his eyes pleading them to change their minds.  
  
ÒGo, then,Ó Remus said unconcernedly.  
  
Sirius bit his lip and exited the compartment, his brow furrowed in confusion. He was desperately trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
The other three Marauders burst out laughing the second heÕd left. ÒTen Galleons he rushes back in here in a few seconds, asks us what in the hell we were thinking, what nutters we are, ask if that was a joke, and proclaim that if it was, it wasnÕt bloody funny. Then heÕll state the obvious and say that we almost had him asking out Layne Redding.Ó  
  
ÒIÕll time him,Ó Peter offered.  
  
The three waited in silence for a few seconds, waiting expectantly. Sure enough, a bit later, Sirius burst through the compartment door, looking wildly at them and exclaiming, ÒWhat the hell are you all on about? YouÕre such nutters! Was that a joke? If it was, it wasnÕt very well bloody funny! You almost had me asking out Layne Redding!Ó He stared at them all expectantly.  
  
Peter looked up at him from his watch. ÒSeven seconds,Ó he announced.  
  
ÒTen Galleons for me,Ó James said, smirking.   
  
A/N: No Lily in this chapter, I know. I just thought you may as well get to know my version of the Marauders. The title of this chapter is from a song by Billy Joel, "She's Always a Woman." It's not verbatim; I had to shorten it. However, I thought it appropriate when describing Layne Redding (who is my character, and you will definitely be seeing more of her!), heh. Reviews? I'll try and get three up as soon as possible. 


End file.
